Cure Sienna
Cure Crimson is one of the main Pretty Cures of the Series and the Pretty Cure alter ego of Mikanki Amber. Sienna is the warrior of the orange color whose partner is Mandarine, the guard of the orange rainbow. She holds the power of light while representing the element of elegance. General Information Appearance As Cure Sienna, her hair becomes langer and become a orange color. She wears a yellow colored headband with a red ribbon on it. She wears a orange colored dress with a red ribbon, with a yellow heart on it, and a double-layered skirt and has a frilly layer underneath it. Her arm warmers have a orange color and her right arm warmer is shorter as the left one. Her boots are knee-length. When transforming as Mermaid into Cure Sienna, her hair grows longer, turns orange and is tied into a low pony tail, that is hold by a yellow shell. She wears a midriff bearing orange outfit. The top has a light blue layer of cloth and the skirt has two different layers. The first is yellow, while the second is orange. Over her skirt, she wears a sparkling grey-greenish cloth which looks like a mermaid's tail. The cloth is held by some pears. Her boots are knee-length. Etymology - Her Cure alias is from the given name Sienna, which comes from the English word meaning "orange-red". It is ultimately from the name of the city of Siena in Italy, because of the colour of the clay there.http://www.behindthename.com/name/sienna Powers Cure Sienna holds the power of the oramge rainbow, which gives her the ability to use light based attacks. She is the Pretty Cure of elegance and needs her Color Commune to transform. Her transformation speech is "Pretty Cure! Rainbow Paint Over!". Later she also learns to summon a holy item with which she can use more powerful attacks. Weapons * - Cure Sienna's main attack item that she gains during her fairytale adventure. It allows her to use a powerful attack and can even use to reflect other attacks. Attacks Solo Attacks *'Orange Showtime' - Cure Sienna's first attack that was first used in Sky Pretty Cure Episode 03. Cure Sienna puts both of her arms to her chest and says: "Bring back the colors of elegance!" She closes her eyes and opens them again. She then stretches her right fist to the Katahowa and calles: "Pretty Cure" And as she opens her hand, she shouts: "Orange Showtime!" Many sparkles then surround the Katahowa. *'Crystal Rising' - Cure Sienna's attack that she can only use with her Luce Crysta. *'Shining Orange Sunshine' - Cure Sienna's main finisher in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. Transformation "Pretty Cure! Rainbow Paint Over!" - Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Mikanki Amber to transform into Cure Sienna in Sky Pretty Cure. First, her Commune's screen changes from greyish blue to orange. Then, Amber appears in front of glowing light. She is completely covered in this light and her eye color changes. Then her hair becomes longer and a hairband with a red ribbon appears. She spins around and the light starts to disappear. Her whole Outfit appears after the light was gone. At last, der belt appears and she puts her commune on it. The Cure Sienna does her Speech. "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle!" - In Sky Pretty Cure: Holidays at Skyriver, Amber and her friends transformed into Super Pretty Cure by the power of the Miracle Jewel Lights. While transfroming, they used the transformation pharse "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle". Power-Ups Super Cure Sienna is the power-up that Cure Sienna and the others gain during Sky Pretty Cure: Holidays at Skyriver. After they were defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, Princess Alexa sent her power to the girls and Beryl and Tourquoise supported her with their Miracle Jewel Lights. Pure Jewel Sienna is Cure Sienna's super form from Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~: Legend of the Rainbow Jewels. Trivia References